Not a Normal Girl Anymore
by Princess Moonie of the moon
Summary: Usagi Tsukino is a normal girl living in a normal world... that is until she finds out she's Sailor Moon, a superhereo trying 2 save the world from the negaverse. Now her world is turned upside down and she's no longer a normal girl! on hold
1. Chapter 1

This is my version of the Sailor Moon TV/ comic book. After watching the Sailor Moon series I got seriously obsessed with Sailor Moon that I started watching the Japanese live drama of Sailor Moon (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon). After reading a few fan fictions on the internet I decided to start writing my own fan fiction, which has characters from my other favourite comic books.

I have over 500 Sailor Moon pictures in my folder on my computer at home.

I would like to thank the creator (I can't spell her name) of Sailor Moon for creating the best cartoon that ever was made.

Sailor Moon does not belong to me and will never belong to anyone else.

All the songs that I have put into this story do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful artist/ composers/ singer.

Thank you to fan fiction for inspiring me to write this story, even though I still do not know how to put the story on the website (lol dumb me).

Dedicated to all Sailor Moon fans…

**Chapter 1**

Beep, Beep, Beep!

My alarm clock went off at 7:30am.

I rolled over and turned it off.

Hi, my name is Serena Tsukino.

I am 15 years old and am a freshman at Senior Saiyain Highschool.

I live in a small town called Saiyain in Western Australia.

It is the 2nd last week of school and I can't wait for school to finish for the year.

It was then on from this week that my life changed drastically.

I went to my closet and pulled out my school uniform, which was a plaid black & white checkered mini skirt with a sleeveless white cotton shirt. A loose black tie hung around the deep plunge collar.

I tied my hair into a high ponytail (I'm so over my hair being in Odango's) and walked down the hall and into the kitchen to have breakfast.

I walked downstairs and sat down for breakfast.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" I exclaimed.

I kissed my mothers cheek and bolted out the door and arrived at school just in time for pc.

"Hey, who are the new kids?" I asked walking in.

"Don't know, Ms Haruna hasn't introduced them yet" Naru replied.

Naru has been my best girl friend since I started high school, which was this year.

I sat down next to Naru and looked at the new students, amongst them there was only one guy, and he was hot!

Ms Haruna stood up the front of the class.

"Every one, may I introduce 5 new students." Ms Haruna said getting the classes attention.

Ms Haruna pointed to the hot guy.

"This is Mamoru Chiba who's a Junior." Ms Haruna said

[A/N: I don't how the American schooling ranks work in high school but in my story it goes like his- freshman, sophomore, junior, senior. If I have it wrong please tell me!!]

I zoned after hearing Mamoru's name.

"Ami Anderson (the girl with blue hair), Rei Hino (the girl with purple/black hair), Lita Kino (the tallest girl with a brown pony tail) and Mina Aino (the blonde haired girl with her hair tied up in a bow).

These girls are freshman. These five are exchange students for the last 2 weeks of school and speak fluent English.

I walked over to the new girls and introduced myself.

"Hey, I'm Serena, welcome to SS High." I said, introducing myself in Japanese.

"Nice to meet you" Ami said, speaking for herself and the girls. "Are you from Japan too?"

"Yes, i was born in Japan and left when i was one, i can't remember much." I replied.

Mamoru had gone and sat with the other Junior guys, but as he talked he kept staring at Serena.

At recess the girls were discussing about how Serena had this strange aura about her.

"We definitely need to keep an eye on her" Luna said talking a bite off of Ami's sandwich when she wasn't looking.

"Luna, Artemis where did you guy's comes from?" Ami asked.

"You know Artemis and Luna, they don't allow animals at the school" Mina said teasing talking the cats (Luna black, Artemis white).

"What if we befriend her we could get some information out of her?" Lita suggested.

"Great idea!" Mina exclaimed getting up.

"But wouldn't that just be using her? I mean, it wouldn't be right hurting her like that" Ami said.

"Don't worry Ames, were not going to use her, we're just becoming friends." Lita said.

Mina started walking away when Rei called out to her.

"And just WHERE do you think your going?" Rei asked in a demanding tone.  
"I'm going to go make friends with Serena, and get her to introduce me to that hot friend off hers!" Mina giggled.

"Mina, we're here to find the Silver Imperial Crystal" Ami said calmly.

"And NOT to chase after BOYS" Rei shouted angrily.

"Gees Rei, nothing to hyped up about!" Mina said sarcastically walking away from the girls.

The other three girls sighed in disbelief.

CHAPTER 2 IS NOW UP! enjoy

at the moment i am re- editing mi story and changing some of the parts of it for when more of the story is posted!

Um, I changing back 2 the English names in the future chaps their the jap names but fo the ones im re-diting the'll be in English.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!

* * *

Chapter 2

I was walking to the library after school that day.

To get there you usually had to walk through all the scrub that was behind the school and then follow the path that leads to the library.

From SS High you can see the library, that how close the library was from the school, just behind it.

I had just reached the footpath when I heard someone calling my name.

"Serena!" Mina called out.

I turned around to see Mina running to catch up with me.

"Hey." I said greeting Mina.

"Hey" Mina said stopping to walk next to her new friend.

"Aren't you even puffed from running the length of the oval and through the scrub?" I asked surprised.

"No, not really" Mina shrugged.

"It's such a beautiful day today! Why don't we sit out here." Mina suggested.

"That's a good idea." I agreed.

Close behind, Ami, Rei and Lita were spying on Usagi and Mina.

"So why are you here in Australia for only two weeks?" I asked.

"Well if don't already know I'm the famous singer Minako Aino." Mina said.

"Oh ok, but what about Rei, Lita & Ami?" I asked.

"I always take them with me to my concerts over seas." Mina replied.

Suddenly! The ground began trembling, and a giant monster rose out of the ground.

The Monster roared.

A man wearing general's uniform, and had short blonde hair with red streaks going through it, appeared above the Monster.

"Serena Tsukino, I want your energy!!" Jadeite yelled.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Bonsai drain Serena's energy immediately!" Jadeite commanded as he disappeared.

Mina ran behind a tree and pulled out a wristwatch communicator.

"Scouts, the negaverse has appeared, it's after Serena's energy." Mina told the girls.

She pulled out a yellow and gold wand with the symbol of Venus on the top.

Mina raised the wand above her head.

"VENUS POWER, MAKE-UP!" Mina yelled

Mina Transformed into Sailor Venus.

"Stop right there Nega-trash!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"Who are you?" Bonzai asked as he turned around.

"I am Sailor Venus! Guardian of the planet Venus!" Venus said.

"Ha-ha, your no match for me, I'll drain your energy and then crush you in to a million pieces!" Bonzai gloated.

"I wouldn't be so sure on that pal!" Sailor Mars said landing next to Venus, with Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter following behind.

"Hmm, I'll soon get rid of you!" Bonzai sneered.

"Oh no you don't!" Jupiter said stepping forward and taking a fighting stance.

"MERCURY BUBBLES…BLAST! " Mercury shouted releasing her bubbles.

A foggy mist settled upon the sky.

"MARS FIRE… IGNITE!" Mars shouted.

"JUPITER THUNDER… CRASH!" Jupiter shouted.

"VENUS CRESANT BEAM… SMASH!" Venus cried out.

The three attacks combined and destroyed the Monster.

"Quick! Someone catch Serena!" Venus yelled.

Jupiter jumped up to catch Serena, when a guy in a tuxedo with a cape caught her.

Jupiter landed on the ground and walked back to the scouts.

"What do you know, it's Tuxedo Mask!" Mercury said looking up from her Mini Data Base Computer.

"Excuse me, but my friend Mina has disappeared." I said interrupting a little fued that started between Mars and Tuxedo Maskl.

Mars looked at Venus, who ran behind a tree and detransformed.

"It's my entire fault Mina's gone! If I had of paid attention to what been happening, I could've dodged that attack and we could've run for it!" I said angrily, punching a tree really hard.

"Serena!" Mina called out.

"Mina, where did you go?!" I said looking up at Mina.

"Serena ,it's the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask!" Mina exclaimed.

"Are you sure they just aren't people in costumes. I mean everyone knows Sailor Moon is just a cartoon show." I said.

"We wouldn't be standing here if weren't real! And we certainly aren't cartoons, that TV show was out before we were born!" Jupiter said.

"I still recon that you guys are in costumes." I said.

"What don't you get?! This is a weird sort of Deja vu. One day were normal and the next Sailor Scouts fighting to save the earth and keep peace!" Mars said angrily.

"I still don't believe you" I said.

"if were in costumes would we be able to do this?" Mars said sarcasticly as she threw a ball of fire at me.

I dodged the attack with no problem.

"huh? No one can dodge my fire except me!" Mars said shockingly.

For another five whole minutes, Mars tried hitting me with her balls of fire, but each time I dodged them.

"Mars just give up it's not worth wasting your energy" Jupiter said.

"Bye" I said to the scouts, as I walked away with Mina.

"Luna, do you think Serena could be Sailor Moon?" Mercury asked.

"What a Meatball Head like her? No way!" Mars said.

"You know what Mercury; I haven't got a clue on this one!" Luna replied said walking up to them in a human form.

"Luna? Is that really you?" Mercury asked astonished.

"Yes, I am able to switch from a cat to a human.

I can also transform into a sailor scout, but only when necessary." Luna said.

"Really?' Jupiter said.

Artemis glowed and transformed into human form as well.

"How long you stay in your human forms?" Mercury asked.

"As long as we want" Luna replied.

Later that night Rei light a small, but controlled, fire.

"Oh small fire that is a branch off of the Great Fire, tell me who this Serena person really is." Rei asked the small fire, as she sat and waited for an answer in her priestess kimono.

The fire flashed Serena's face and then it flashed the face of Sailor Moon.

"No way, she really is Sailor Moon!" Rei exclaimed.

* * *

there ya'll go!

CHAPTER 3 IS UP!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi peeps itz ME! this is chapt 3, does any1 know how 2 put pics on the profile? cuz if ya do i have some gr8 pics anywayz, pleaz R&R:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D: D:D:D: D:DChapter 3**

* * *

Today is Sunday, and I'm enjoying the beautiful sunny day with my friends.

"Isn't this just beautiful?" I exclaimed, setting down the picnic rug and started setting out the food Lita had pre-pared.

The girls sat down.

"Hey guys, I think that we should start a band!" Mina said grabbing a cookie.

"I like the idea" I said taking a bite off my sandwhich.

"Who'll be lead singer?" Mina asked.

"Of course it'll be you Mina, you're a professional singer." Lita said.

"What about you Serena, are you a good singer?" Ami asked.

"What?! Her... sing lead singer?! you have got to be kidding me! This ditz will never be able to sing worse than a drowned cat or as good as Minako Aino!" Rei snorted. "I think shouldn't have Serena in the band because she'll make us sound and look awful! we'll be the laughing stock of the town AND japan, when we go back!"

"Rei... put a cork in it and lay off of Serena!" Lita yelled angrily. "Have you even heard Serena sing?"

"well... no" Rei said hesitantly.

"well then don't say anything at all if you don't know its true!" Lita scolded Rei.

"Actually I agree with Rei, I can't sing and I don't want to embaress you guys." I said.

"We'll hold audition's tomorrow between the five of us and let Darien be the judge" Ami cut in.

"Ok." We agreed.

"Who's Darien?" I asked.

"A friend from Japan but he came with us to Australia." Mina said.

"He's also in our pc at school" Lita added.

"He's so dreamy" Rei said awestruck.

"He's rich and his parents own several world wide industries." Ami said.

Suddenly the wind blew my hat off my head, and I chased it.

Finally I caught it, I turned around and walked straight into someone.

When I looked up to the hottest guy I had ever seen.

"Hey! Watch it Meatball head," Darien said looking down at me.

"This is the girl in my pc at school, the cute one that was talking to Mina and the girls." Darien thought.

I stood up and brushed off my pink top and black mini skirt.

"My name is Serena, not Meatball head." I said. "Just because my hair (I put it back up in odango's again) is in meatballs, doesn't mean you can call me Meatball head!"

"Not from what I see" Darien teased.

"Who are you, Prince this is my way of picking up girls" I asked sarcasticly.

"Darien Shields, at your service madam" Darien said bowing and returning the same sarcasim.

"So you must be Darien, the rich kid." I smirked.

"And just who told you I was rich?" Darien asked me, suspiciously looking over at Mina who smiled and waved nervously.

"That girl never knows when to keep her mouth shut" Darien laughed, looking over at Mina.

Mina got up and ran over to where snobby rich kid and I were standing.

"Geez Serena, I didn't mean for you to tell him right this instant!" Mina said sarcasticly.

"I didn't come over here to tell him anything. I didn't even know who he was until I bumped into him" I said haughtily. "And don't even bother he's not coming tomorrow we'll find someone else."

"Why Serena, why can't he come tomorrow?" Mina asked.

"Because I don't want to hang around someone for a whole day who is going to keep on calling me Meatball head" I answered, scowling at Darien and then walking off.

"Nice nickname for Serena, Darien." Rei said, attempting to flirt with Darien and try to catch his attention.

"Don't you DARE start calling me that!" I fumed at Rei.

"What's that? you want me to start calling you Meatball head!" Rei teased merrily as Darien smirked.

"I've had it with you Rei!" I screamed angrily. "Ever since you're first day at SS High, all you've done is be mean to me!"

"You want me to be mean to you as well?!" Rei said sarcasticly.

"oh no, she's about to blow!" Lita whispered to Ami, Mina & Darien.

"I HATE YOU REI HINO!" I shouted angrily as i was started to release some of my anger on Rei. "I HATE YOU AND I HOPE YOU DIE IN HELL! YOU ARE THE MEANEST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET AND I ACTUALLY WONDER HOW YOU ENDED UP WITH SUCH GOOD FRIENDS AS AMI, LITA AND MINA!"

"Fine, if that's how she wants it to be then fine, BRING IT ON BLONDIE!" Rei cried, upset from what Serena just yelled.

I started walking back home.

"Finally we meet Miss Tsukino" Nephrite said appearing in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked, still pissed off.

"I am General Nephrite of the Negaverse." Nephrite said bowing before me.

"What do you want from me then?" I asked.

"I want your energy" Nephrite replied.

I screamed as a monster rose up in front of me.

"Serena's in trouble!" Lita said.

"Let's go girls!" Mina ordered running back over to the girls.

"VENUS POWER! Mina shouted raising her transformation wand above her head.

"JUPITER POWER!" Lita shouted raising her transformation wand above her head.

"MARS POWER!" Rei shouted raising her transformation wand above her head.

"MECURY POWER!" Ami shouted raising her transformation wand above her head.

After a flash of orange, green, red and blue there stood Mina as Sailor Venus, Lita as Sailor Jupiter, Rei as Sailor Mars and Ami as Sailor Mercury.

"Stop right there… Nega…thingy!" Venus shouted at the Monster.

Nephrite and the Monster turned around to see the Sailor Senshi.

"Look at that, it's the Sailor Bratz." Nephrite sneered.

"Nega-thingy?" Mars questioned, arching an eyebrow at Venus.

"Hey, it was the first thing that came to my head!" Venus said childishly.

I tried running over to Darien, but he had disappeared, so had Mina and the girls.

"And where do you think your going?" the Monster asked shooting out vines from its hand and wrapped me up and lifted me high in the air.

"Let Usagi go now!" Jupiter demanded.

Nephrite floated up to me.

"Serena my dear, you have something I want" Nephrite said.

"Yeah, and what would that be?" I said trying to free myself.

"Your energy, it is very powerful and will help the negaverse greatly" Nephrite said.

"Yeah, so what? Why would I give it to you freaks like you?!" I said angrily. "Why not take that freak i thought was my friend!"

"Oh no, she did not just not call me a freak!" Mars said insulted.

I looked down to where the scouts were.

"You guys call yourselves heroes?! This idiot is trying to steal my energy and all you are doing is standing there looking pretty? Dispicable." I yelled. "You should be ashamed to call youselves heroines.

The Monster started to drain my energy.

"I feel so… tired" I said passing out.

"MARS FIRE… IGNIGHT"

Mars's fire burnt through the vines that held Serena hostage.

"Jupiter, catch her!" Venus ordered Jupiter.

Jupiter caught Serena and placed her on the ground next to Luna.

"VENUS CRESANT BEAM…SMASH!" Venus yelled out aiming her attack at the Monster.

Her attack hit the Monster right in the middle of the forehead but didn't affect it.

"What the...?" Venus said shocked.

The Monster disappeared and then reappeared behind Venus.

"Surprise, Surprise!" He mocked.

Venus turned and was hit at full blast in the stomach.

Luna produced a Transformation Broach for Serena.

"Serena, wake up please. SERENA!" Luna yelled biting me on the arm.

I opened my eyes and yawned.

"Why do I feel so tired?" I asked.

"Serena, you are Sailor Moon." Luna said.

"What?" I said half asleep.

"Serena listen here" Luna said. "You are Sailor Moon, protector of the Moon Princess."

I tried to stand up but was still too weak from a loss of energy.

"Take this broach and say Moon Prism Power" Luna said.

I thrust my hand up in the air.

"MOON PRISM POWER" I shouted transforming.

I climbed up a tree to do my pose thingy.

"I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Love and Justice! And in the Name of the Moon … I'll punish you!" I said, posing the same way the cartoon Sailor Moon posed.

I jumped down from the tree and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Ready girls?" I asked.

"MM HMM!" they replied.

"MERCURY BUBBLES… BLAST!"

"MARS FIRE… IGNIGHT!"

"JUPITER THUNDER… CRASH!"

"VENUS CRESCANT BEAM…SMASH!"

"MOON TIARA…MAGIC!" I yelled taking of my tiara.

The four attacks combined with my tiara and destroyed the monster and we all detransformed.

"Oh no... Meatball head here can not be Sailor Moon, i refuse to let her into the team!" Rei said.

"Rei i'm really sorry for what i said." I said sincerelly. "I had no right to say that i'm very honoured to have friends like you guys to save me from trouble, although now that i'm a scout too, i'll try my very hardest to protect you guys and myself."

"Apollogy accepted!" Rei said hugging me. "And i want to say sorry too, for being mean to you."

* * *

there we go chap 3 fin

i'm re-editing and changing parts of the story 2 fit the later parts of the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sailor Moon does not belong to me!

**Chapter 4**Me, Rei and Mina were at Mina's house when Mina's communicator beeped.

* * *

"What's the problem?" Mina said answering her communicator.

"Zoisite has come after something called the Rainbow Crystals" Ami said.

"ok we'll be there" Mina said.

We ran out the front door and into an alleyway where we transformed.

"MOON PRISM POWER!" I yelled transforming.

"MARS POWER!" Rei yelled transforming.

"VENUS POWER!" Mina yelled transforming.

We jumped from housetop to housetop until we came to a huge apartment building.

Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars jumped up to the top, while I stopped at the edge of an apartments roof top.

I ran to the edge and then stopped at the edge.

"Come on Sailor Moon, you can do it!" Mars urged me.

"I can't do it!" I said.

"Yes you can!" Venus said.

"Ok, I'll try!" I said.

I ran and jumped up as high as i could go, but not high enough, I started falling until I grabbed onto the ledge of a windowsill.

"Help me!" I called out to Sailor Mars and Venus.

"Hang on! We'll find something for you to grab onto so we can pull you up!" Venus said.

"I'm slipping!" I called out to them.

"We found a rope!" Mars said running to the edge with the rope and lowering it down to me.

I was about to grab the rope when I lost my grip on the window ledge luckily for me, Tuxedo Mask caught me.

We landed safely on the top the apartment roof top where Mars and Venus were.

"Thank you Tuxedo Mask" I said blushing.

When we arrived we saw Zoisite.

"Too late Sailor Brats!" Zoisite laughed evilly as he disappeared.

"Scouts we can't kill this Monster, it's actually a person that was turned into a monster!. We must restore him back to his original self!" Sailor Luna said.

"JUPITER THUNDER…CRASH!" Jupiter shouted.

Jupiter's attack weakened the Shadow Warrior.

"MARS FIREBALL…CHARGE!" Mars shout throwing a repelling charm on the Shadow Warrior.

The charm froze the Shadow Warrior from moving.

A crescent moon wand appeared in front of me.

I took the wand in my hand and held it up high in the air.

"MOON HEALING…ESCALATION!" I shouted.

The Shadow Warrior turned back into a normal person again.

"Sailor Moon, by accepting and using the wand, you have proved that you are capable of becoming the Leader of the Sailor Scouts!" Sailor Luna said.

"But I thought I was Leader" Venus whined.

"Yes you are, you're the leader under Sailor Moon." Artemis said.

"Are you sure she can handle that much responsibility?" Mars tormented.

"Who cares? Now where that dreamy Tuxedo Mask go?" I asked, searching high and low for him.

"Sailor Moon don't fall for him, we don't know if he's a friend or foe." Artemis said.

"Too late Artemis, she's already fallen for him." Mercury said.

"Hook, line and sinker." Jupiter added.

* * *

CHAPTER 5 IS NOW UP!

soz, i didn't mean for this chapter to be so short.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SAILOR MOON DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!**

**Chapter 5**

It was a hot day and I was walking home alone.

Mina had gone out to look at cute guys, Ami and Luna had gone to Cemetery to look around (I have no idea why), Lita and Artemis were playing footy and Rei was busy helping her grandfather out with his doctor's appointments.

Today we were meant to be having the auditions for our band, but everyone else was busy.

It was so hot.

"Hmm, if I run home I can beat the heat, and then go in the pool" I thought.

I started running; and as I was running my fringe fell in her eyes so I couldn't see.

I was about to stop and pin back my fringe when, BAM! I collided with Darien.

"Watch it Meatball head!" Mamoru said as he looked down at me.

I tried getting up but my head was so dizzy that I walked straight into the light post and knocked myself out.

"What a ditz!" Darien sighed as he picked me and my school bag up. "but a cute one."

He carried me to my house and rang the doorbell.

My Dad answered the door and saw Darien carrying me.

Dad showed Darien to my room where he placed me down on my bed.

When he looked around my room he saw what most teenaged girls have in their room, posters.

But when he had a closer looked, he saw that there were mainly posters of The Jonas Brothers, Kelly Clarkson, Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift and of course TWILIGHT.

"What happened to Serena?" Mrs Tsukino asked walking in.

"She was running home from school, didn't look where she was going ran into me and fell down." Mamoru explained. "She tried getting up and walked into a pole and knocked herself out!"

Mr Tsukino laughed.

"My, My, My Serena really needs to learn more self coodanation." My mum said. "Thank you Darien for bringing her home.

"Its alright, I thought I better bring her back before she wakes up and Klutz's out again." Darien joked.

Half an hour after Darien left, I awoke to my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I said answering my phone, still half asleep.

"Serenai, we've found another rainbow crystal!." Mina said.

"Ok, I'll be right there!" I said hanging up.

I haven't got a communicator yet, so for the time being I have to use my cell phone.

"Where're you going Serena?" my mum asked.

"To the Cemetery, Mina... umm... broke the heel on her shoe, I'm taking some shoe glue to her" I said, semi telling the truth.

"Ok don't be long" my mum said.

I raced out the door and down the street.

I am a surprisingly fast runner, but I knew even me being a scout that my running wouldn't get me there fast enough.

Suddenly Darien pulled up in his red Ferrari.

"Need a lift Meatball head?" Mamoru asked slowing down beside me.

"Err… ok?" I said curiously as I climbed into his car. "and don't call me Meatbal head!"

"Where to?" Mamoru asked taking off.

"Cemetery please" I said putting on my seat belt.

"That's an old place for you to be going." Darien said.

"It's really odd that you're being nice to me." I replied.

Five minutes later we pulled up outside the cemetery.

"Thanks!" I said getting out of the car.

After Darien's car was out of sight, I ran through the cemetery gates and transformed.

"MOON PRISM POWER!" I shouted transforming.

After transforming, I fell into some mud and didn't see Ro-Bo Puncher coming up behind me because i was stuck in the mud.

"Sailor Moon look out!" Luna cried out.

I turned around in time to block the attack with the Crescent Moon Wand.

Ro-Bo Puncher knocked my arm away.

My arm landed in the mud.

Ro-Bo Puncher went to attack me again when Tuxedo Mask quickly picked me up and jumped to safety.

Zoisite was just about to leave when the crystal was flung out of his hands by Tuxedo Mask's cane.

"Round Two- Tuxedo Mask vs Zoisite!" Tuxedo Mask said holding me, inwhich I was nestled in his arms.

"Aww, dream come true!" I thought. "Mmm, he smells so nice. And those arms!"

I gave him a gentle poke, he never felt it but i felt those abs and i just about melted in his arms!

"Ro-Bo Puncher finish them off!" Zoisite commanded.

Tuxedo Mask dodged the attack and landed on the grass where he put me down.

I spotted the rainbow crystal and crawled over and picked it up.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed looking at its orange color.

Tuxedo Mask snatched it out of my hands.

"Hey that's mine, give it back" I said.

"Sucked in Zoisite!" Tuxedo Mask teased.

"Hey that's my crystal!" Zoisite shouted.

I noticed that Tuxedo Mask had dropped a star locket.

"Wait you dropped your star locket!" I called after him, but it was too late, he had already left.

I placed the locket away and ran over to help the scouts.

"Hold it! I stand for love and I stand for justice, in the name of Moon, I'll punish you!" I said.

"Sailor Moon, isn't it a little too late too do your speech now?" Mars said kicking the Monster in the stomach.

"It's never too late!" I said as I winked at Mars, who just rolled her eyes.

"JUPITER THUNDER…CRASH!" Jupiter shouted.

"MARS FIEBALL…CHARGE!" Mars shouted sending the charm towards the Monster.

"MOON HEALING…ESCALATION!" I said turning the person back to normal.

Tuxedo Mask was standing in an alleyway near the cemetery holding the rainbow crystal that shone brightly in his hand.

The crystal flashed and Tuxedo Mask turned back into Darien.

"I knew it, I knew I was Tuxedo Mask." He said putting the crystal away and walking to his car.

"Now I just have to find the other crystals" Darien sighed getting into his car and driving off.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Sailor Moon or any of songs in this story**

**Chapter 6**

The next day we held band auditions for lead singer between the five of us.

Darien, unfortunately, and my parents were judging.

"ok girls, Meatball head is the last to sing. So lets get cracking" Rei said.

"What song do you want to sing?" Ami asked me.

"Time after time by Elliot Minor." I answered.

"Okay!" they all agreed.

"Luna and Artemis this isn't a kissing practice, it's a band practice!" Mina snapped as Luna and Artemis pulled away from each other.

"You wouldn't be saying that if it were you and your boyfriend, oh wait you don't have one!" Artemis teased as Mina chased him around the back yard.

"I'm going to pound your head in until you turn back into a cat!" Mina shouted angrily as Artemis kept smirking.

"Guy's that's enough!" Ami said grabbing hold of Artemis while Lita grabbed Mina.

"Let's start now" Rei ordered.

Lita took her place behind the drums, Ami took her place behind the keyboard, and Mina and Rei took their places with their electric guitars and I took my place behind the lead mic.

Another day, waking to the same old beat,  
Counting doors, walking through the same old street,  
Breathing in, breathing out the same,  
Nothings changed, just imitating yesterday,  
Counting down, all the opportunities,  
Its down to one, now everything is falling on me,  
Alarm bells, are warning me to do something soon,  
Get away, Ive got to get away!!

I hear the sound of something new,  
Give me the keys to unlock you,

Time after time,  
And nothing has changed,  
Time after time,  
And we're still the same,  
Day after day, nothing has changed  
And now I feel,  
That im gonna break, cos i just cannot wait,  
To repeat yesterday...

Its just a game where you're the boss and Im just a slave,  
You trap me in, and i just play to entertain,  
And nothing more, so make your move and I'll be ok,  
I try my best, but all you do is laugh in my face,  
A gun shot..!  
Will wake you up in the night,  
You better run, or you will end up seeing the light,  
My heart beat, is warning me to do something new*soon*,  
Get away, I've got to get away!

I hear the sound of something new,  
Give me the keys to unlock you,

Time after time,  
And nothing has changed,  
Time after time,  
And we're still the same,  
Day after day, nothing has changed  
And now I feel,  
That im gonna break, cos i just cannot wait,  
To repeat yesterday...

I hear the sound of something new,  
(i hear the sound of something new)  
Give me the keys to unlock you,

Time after time,  
And nothing has changed,  
Time after time,  
And we're still the same,  
Day after day, nothing has changed  
And now I feel,  
That im gonna break, cos i just cannot wait,  
To repeat yesterday...

to repeat to yesterday (x4)  
now im gona break coz i just can not wait  
to repeat yesterday!

I finished singing as Darien, my Mother and Father applauded.

"Well, it's decided that Serena is lead singer." Mina said.

"No way i refuse to be lead singer!" I said.

"You know girls, Andrew works at the local arcade, He could probably get you girls a job but you can't do it because your band isn't complete without Serena" Darien said.

"Serena you have no choice you are joining!" Rei ordered.

"Mina, Lita don't go getting any ideas, you know Andrew has a girlfriend" Darien said before they could say could say anything.

"Who's Andrew?" I asked.

"Only the hottest guy on earth!" Mina said, her eye's brimming with tears.

"He reminds me of my old boyfriend" Lita said with dreamy eyes.

"You say all the boys look like your old boyfriend" Ami laughed.

"Hey Mum, i was wondering, after Christmas can i go back to Japan with the girls and study abroad there?" I asked. "It'll also mean i'll have to frow up and become more independent without having to rely on you guys all the time."

"Hmm.... this is a big decision but okay." My mum replied. "But you're going to go back with Darien."

"Really? YAY!" I said happily."Wait, i'm goin back with DARIEN?!"

"If that's okay with you Darien." My Dad said.

"But he calls me Meatball head and i don't like it!" I complained.

"That's alright Mr & Mrs Tsukino, Serena can come back with us on my private jet." Mina said.

"Thankyou Mina that is very kind of you." My Mother said.

Once they were out of earshot Mamoru started teasing me.

"Bravo Odango, if it wasn't for the high pitched scream that will make anyone go deaf if they hear it, your so awful!" he teased.

"Usagi you know that's not true!" Mina said walking over to comfort her friend.

"Don't let Mamoru get you down, what does he know?" Lita said.

"Lets look at you Meatball head, your blonde, which makes you dumb, you run into people without looking and don't even bother to say sorry, you're just a meatball head who is a major klutz!" Darien said.

"I MAY BE BLONDE, BUT I'M NOT THAT DUMB!I GET A's IN ALL MY SUBJECTS, I DON'T RUN INTO PEOPLE ALL THE TIME, AND WHE I DO I APOLIGIZE. MY NAME IS USAGI NOT ODANGO OR ODANGO ATAMA, AND SO WHAT IF I'M A KLUTZ! I TRY SO HARD NOT TO FALL OVER OR RUN INTO PEOPLE. BUT YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT ME! YOU'RE SO STEROTYPICAL, YOU DON'T KNOW THE REAL ME. ALL YOU KNOW AND LOOK AT ARE THE FAULTS I HAVE. AND WHEN YOU NOTICE THAT THERE IS SOMETHING I'M GOOD AT, YOU EITHER IGNORE IT OR TRY TO MAKE ME FEEL BAD ABOUT IT!" I screamed at him angrily as I cried. " IF YOU EVER TOOK THE CHANCE TO GET TO KNOW THE REAL ME MAYBE I WOULDN'T HATE YOU SO MUCH DARIEN!"

I pushed past Darien.

I ran inside to my bedroom.

The girls knocked on my bedroom door.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled into my pillow.

"It's only us" Mina said gently opening the door and walking in with the others.

Artemis closed the door behind him.

"We're sorry we didn't stick up for you." Ami said.

"Its alright Ami, he crossed the line with the insults, one or two I could of handled, but him putting them one after the other and in front of you guys that was just pushing the limit." I said looking up at the girls.

My eyes were puffy and swollen from crying.

I walked out my bedroom with the others following me.

"Mum, can I have some money get a hair cut?" I asked my mother.

"Are you ok Serena?" My mother asked, looking at my puffy eyes while handing me fiftey dollars.

"Thanks mum, just normal teenager problems" I said.

"Don't worry Ma'am, we'll cheer Serena up with a major shopping spree." Mina said.

"oh well, in that case Serena will need more money." My mother said pulling out some more.

"Don't worry Ma'am, this one's on me." Mina said.

"But where will you get the money from?" My mother asked worridly.

"Ma'am, I'm the famous Minako Aino. Money I have." Mina said.

"And a Private jet." Ami said.

"And a Mansion." Rei added.

"And the awards. Lita added.

"ok, have fun!" My mother said as we left.

At the hair Dresser's I had my hair cut and layered to just below my chin and dyed a flame flaming red. [think of will's hair out of W.I.T.C.H]

"ok, let's go shopping!" Mina said.

"ALRIGHT!" We agreed

On the way home from the shops, my Crescent Moon wand started flashing.

I pulled it out and started following the tracking device on the rainbow crystal.

I told the others to follow me.

"Serena, why are we following you?" Mina asked running with all her shopping bags.

"There's another Rainbow crystal around here some where." I replied.

My best Guy friends walked out of a music store.

"No way! Matt is the rainbow crystal carrier?" I said shocked.

"Serena we must transform before Zoisite finds it!" Luna said.

"MOON PRISM POWER!"I shouted transforming.

"MERCURY POWER!" Ami shouted transforming.

"MARS POWER!" Rei shouted transforming.

"JUPITER POWER!" Lita shouted transforming

"VENUS POWER!" Mina shouted transforming.

"Matt, you have the next rainbow crystal, please give it to us Sailor Scouts before Zoisite gets it." I said.

Matt looked into my eyes.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"I'm Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice." I said posing.

"And we are the Sailor Scouts!" Venus said.

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"The Sailor Scouts, huh?" Hen said.

"That's right, now give us the Rainbow Crystal!" Mars ordered.

"This will only hurt for about ten minutes." Jupiter said.

"CRESCENT MOON WAND, RETREIVE THE RAINBOW CRYSTAL THAT LIES WITHIN MATT!" I shouted pointing the wand at him.

The crystal emerged from Matt and he turned into a Shadow Warrior.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM… SMASH!" Venus shouted, weakening the Shadow Warrior before it got all its powers back.

"MARS FIREBALL… CHARGE!" mars shouted paralyzing the Shadow Warrior so that it couldn't move.

"MOON HEALING…ESCALATION!" I shouted, returning Shannon back to normal.

Sailor Jupiter caught the rainbow crystal, detransforming as I ran over and woke up Shannon.

Matt are you all right?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm asked.

"Hey Serena, here's the crystal, we got it just in time too" Jupiter said giving the crystal to Serena who put it away.

Jupiter pointed upwards.

"I'll get the rest of the crystals before you and that stupid Tuxedo Mask does!" Zoisite snickered.

"Who you calling stupid? Stupid!" Tuxedo Mask teased

"I have other things to plan, I'll get you next time Sailor Bratz!" Zoisite said as he disappeared.

Walking home...

"Right, we have 1 crystal, Tuxedo Mask has 1 and Zoisite has 1" Luna said.

"Thing is we need to know if this Tuxedo Mask is our friend or enemy" Ami said.

"Bumma! I forgot to give Tuxedo Mask back the Star Locket he dropped" I said taking it out of my pocket.

"Where did you get that from?" Rei asked jealously that she didn't get given something from McDreamy Tuxedo Mask.

He dropped it in the Cemetery after he saved me" I said grinned. "He has an eight pack with biceps & triceps to go with it!"

The girls looked at the star locket.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" Mina said heaving all the shopping bags along with her.

"Let me have a closer look at it" Lita said.

"Umm… excuse me! Why am I carrying all the shopping bags?" Mina asked sarcastically.

We all quickly took our bags from Mina and carried on home, Artemis sat on Mina's shoulder while Luna sat on Ami's.

* * *

here ya'll go!

CHAPTER 7 NOW UP!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**HI :D** itz me, the author, asking that people pleaze send me reveiws- i don't feel loved :(

and how do i know you like the story if you don't tell me in a reveiw:(

any way, enjoy while i cry :(

starts crying

A/N: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It had been 2 weeks since we got Matt's Rainbow Crystal, now 3 other rainbow crystals have been found.

Zoisite had 3, Tuxedo Mask had 2 and we only had 1.

Now there was only 1 left to find, and I was determined to get it.

Me, Naru and Matt were at the local Art Gallery.

The school year had finished and I decided to start the Christmas holidays by spending time with my best friends (that weren't the scouts).

A lady with huge glasses the size of coke bottles, was popping up in and out amongst the crowd.

"I'm Never going to find my models" she sighed.

Darien was walking past the art gallery and looked at the picture displayed in the window of the art gallery.

"No way! It's the girl from my dreams!" He exclaimed to himself, walking over to the window to get a better look.

As he stepped back from the window, he knocked into the strange lady that was coming out of the Art Gallery.

"I'm very sorry ma'am!" Darien said helping the lady up.

"Its you! You're the model I need!" She said.

"Hey Serena, isn't that Darien!" Matt teased.

"It sure is, and he's about to get a major ear ache!" I said leaving the art gallery. "See you guys later!"

"Are you some kind of nut lady?" Darien asked.

"Caught in the act Darien! Harassing young innocent women!" I accused.

"PLA EASE Meatball head… I'm not harassing her, SHE'S harassing ME!" Darien said.

"Hey you can't call me that!" I shout angrilly. "My hair isn't even in meatballs!"

The strange lady grabbed onto my sleeve.

"HEY! What gives?" I asked.

"Please, my name is Peggy Jones and I need you to model for my painting, PLEASE!" Peggy begged.

"Alright! I'll do it!" I said excitedly.

"I can't, I'm busy" Darien said.

"I won't stop a young artist for fill her dreams of becoming an Artist! And that's exactly what you doing Darien, you're stopping Peggy from achieving it, I can't allow such selfishness!" I said in a serious voice.

"Fine I'll do it, but I can't stay long, I have work!" Darien said. " Besides, I don't think meatball head here will be able to stay still that long."

"Thank you ever so much!" Peggy said thanking them.

"No big!" I said shrugging my shoulders.

At Peggy's house Darien and I sat down while Peggy started sketching.

Half an hour later Peggy finished the sketching.

"Wow Meatball head, I'm surprised that you haven't klutzed out once!" Darien teased.

I picked up one the pictures near the wall and showed it to him.

"Look at this and tell me it doesn't do anything to that demented head of yours!" I said.

Darien looked at the picture and gasped.

"No need to go hysterical Darien!" I said, trying to calm him down.

The picture was of a princess giving a locket to a Prince in 'Shinning Armor'.

"That's the girl from my dream, that's also the locket I lost." Mamoru thought to himself.

"Ah, that's my favorite painting" Peggy said adding some adjustments to the sketch.

Darien and I stopped arguing and looked at Peggy who continued on sketching.

"It's called till we meet again, she's giving him her star locket so that he will always remember her." Peggy said.

"Hey, that's exactly the same as my star locket!" I said looking closer at the picture.

"Yeah so, I bet it plays beautiful music only for them, yours is probably a fake made of cheap plastic." Darien tormented.

"Mine plays beautiful music too. And it isn't made out of plastic its pure gold!" I said angrily.

I pulled out the star locket Tuxedo Mask had dropped and opened it.

The locket started playing the most beautiful music we had ever heard.

"Where did you get that from?" Darien demanded.

"Tuxedo Mask dropped it when he saved me a while a go." I replied.

"Since when did i save her? Apart from the day i first got here, but i only lost that locket a few weeks ago!" Darien thought to himself.

I closed my eyes and listened to the beautiful music that was playing.

He looked at Serena sitting there listening to the music, she looked so beautiful there with a peaceful expersion on her face.

Darien noticed something flashing in Serena's backpack.

"Serena, there's something flashing in your back pack." Peggy said.

I got up and pulled out the Crescent Moon Wand.

The wand was flashing in Peggy's direction.

Darien saw the wand.

"Could Serena be Sailor Moon?" he murmured to himself.

He shook his head.

"Peggy has the last Rainbow Crystal." I thought putting the wand back into my bag.

I picked up the star locket and placed it in my pocket.

"I got to go Peggy; umm… something came up, BYE!" I said picking up my bag and running out the door.

Jumping over the fence of a construction site, I pulled out my flip phone (yeah that's right, I STILL haven't got a communicator yet) and called the scouts.

"Guys! I've found the last Rainbow Crystal" I said.

I told the girls where I was and hung up.

"MOON PRISM POWER!" I shouted transforming.

Darien was leaving Peggy's house when they saw Sailor Moon standing on the construction site fence.

"Peggy Jones, I want you're Rainbow Crystal!" I said pointing my finger at Peggy.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a Rainbow Crystal, just paintings!" Peggy said getting frightened.

"CRESCENT MOON WAND, RETREIVE THE RAINBOW CRYSTAL THAT LIES WITHIN PEGGY JONES!" I yelled, twirling the Wand in my hand and pointing it at Peggy.

The Rainbow Crystal flew out of Peggy and into my out stretched hand.

Darien slipped away out of sight and transformed into Tuxedo Mask, while Peggy turned into a Shadow Warrior.

The Shadow Warrior started attacking me, I eventually got cornered and tripped over and landed in a huge pile of glass.

Then Tuxedo Mask came and rescued me, and we hid up in the building construction.

Once they were safety a beam, I pushed Tuxedo Mask away from me and walked towards the edge of the beam and looked

down to see where about the scouts where.

I pulled out my phone and called Rei

"Mars where are you?" I asked.

Tuxedo Mask looked at Sailor Moon's phone and saw 'Serena Tsukino' decorated on their in pink stick on phone jewels.

"That's Serena's phone!" Tuxedo Mask thought shocked

"We're fighting the Shadow Warrior, where are you?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Up in the building construction." I replied.

"Did you get the Rainbow Crystal?" Sailor Luna asked grabbing the phone off of Mars and putting it on speaker phone.

"Yeah I did, and I bet Zoisite probably still hasn't shown yet" I joked.

Venus laughed at the joke and added on it.

"Nah he hasn't, wonder if Beryl's fried him yet?" Venus said kicking the shadow warrior in the gut.

"Sailor Moon, where about are you? I can't see you up there in the construction" Mercury asked grabbing the phone off of Venus.

"Hang on I'll wave to you, see me now?" I said, waving down towards the scouts.

"Now we can" Jupiter said into the phone while kicking the Shadow Warrior in the head.

"I'll be right down." I said walking away from the edge.

I hung up and faced Tuxedo Mask.

"I gotta go help the scouts." I said

Tuxedo Mask noticed that my boot was covered in blood with a huge piece of glass sticking out.

"You're not going anywhere" Tuxedo Mask said.

"Hey, you can't tell me what I can and can't do!" I said stubbornly. "You sound just like Darien!"

"Who?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Just some rude, arrogant, stuck up jerk I know. Just like you." I simply said. "Anyway, I have to go help the scouts."

"Did you know that you have a huge piece of glass pierced down deep into your leg?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"So, it doesn't even hurt." I said.

The next thing I knew I was clutching my leg, sobbing because it hurt.

"So much for it not hurting" Tuxedo Mask said sarcastically.

I started to wail real loud.

I know I sound like a major crybaby, but hey nobody's perfect.

(A/N:the song 'Nobody's Perfect' by Hannah Montana was stuck in my head at the time i was writing this chapter :D. carry on reading peeps:)

"Let me take a look at your leg." Tuxedo Mask said.

"No, I'm fine." I said as I stopped crying and moved away from Tuxedo Mask.

"Shut up Serena and and let me help you!" Tuxedo Mask said pulling me back towards him and pinned me against the ground so I couldn't move, and pulled out the piece of glass.

I let out an ear piecing shriek that was so loud that the scouts and the shadow warrior stopped fighting to look where it had come from.

The nosey people in the neighborhood were looking out their windows or were walking out of their houses to see what was going on.

I stopped screaming and clutched the star locket Tuxedo Mask had dropped at the cemetery two weeks ago.

"Why... why did you call me Serena? That's not my name." I stammered, scared he found out my identity.

Tuxedo Mask gently took off my boot and removed the smaller shards of glass.

I dropped the star locket I was clutching in my hand.

Tuxedo Mask saw the locket.

"Well for a start, your phone said 'Serena Tsukino on it', Plus i saw a girl with your Crescent Moon wand and the exact same Star

Locket in your hand." Tuxedo Mask said.

"NO WAY! DARIEN CAN'T BE TUXEDO MASK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shrieked loudly in my head.

"Well that must of been a mistake, My name is not Serena. Besides this 'Serena' that you know must be a huge fan, that Crescent Moon Wand you saw nust of been a fake plastic toy one that lights up and makes sounds." I lied.

"Okay, sorry." Tuxedo Mask said not believing what Sailor Moon had just said.

"Here, you dropped this at the cemetery when you last saved me." I said handing the star locket back to Tuxedo Mask.

"Nah, Darien can't be Tuxedo Mask, he could never be this nice to me" I thought.

I searched through a sub-space pocket on the inside of my scout uniform.

I looked down my top searching for something. "Where is it? I always have it with me"

"What are you looking for?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Ah ha, found it!" I said pulling it out.

I attempted putting the bandage around my leg.

Finally Tuxedo Mask grabbed the bandage away from me and carefully wrapped it around my leg.

"Never learnt first aid did you?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Yes I did, and I got an A + on it thanks!." I said.

Once Tuxedo Mask had finished, I put my boot back on.

"Thanks for helping me." I said.

"That's all right, here you can have this, I'll probably lose it again, and by the look on your face you have really like it." Tuxedo Mask said.

Before we knew it, I and Tuxedo Mask were lip locked in a kiss, exchanging saliva (GROSS!).

"Why does this seem so familiar?" I thought.

When we broke apart I blushed.

"I told the scouts I would help them against the Shadow Warrior." I said getting up and jumping down onto a safety beam below.

I jumped down onto another beam and lost my footing and fell over the edge.

I screamed as I fell.

Tuxedo Mask caught me and we landed safely on the ground.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM… SMASH!" Venus shouted.

The attack weakened the Shadow Warrior and gave me some to pull out the Crescent Moon Wand.

"MOON HEALING… ESCALATION!" I shouted turning the Shadow Warrior back into Peggy.

While I was waking Peggy up, the scouts had surrounded Tuxedo Mask.

"Hand over the Rainbow Crystals!" Mars demanded.

"Before we force you to!" Jupiter added, clenching her fist so hard that lighting bolts started to appear around her hands.

"Guys what are you doing?" I asked them, looking up from Peggy.

"These Crystals are mine!" Tuxedo Mask shouted at them.

Peggy started stirring.

"And the other Crystals will be mine" Tuxedo Mask said in a cool voice.

With that he turned and left with me chasing after him.

"You're just going to leave after kissing me and not say anything? No one kisses and runs!" I shouted angrily.

Tuxedo Mask kept on walking.

"You jerk! Why did I even think you were cute, or even thanked you after saving me when you're just a BIG JERK!" I screamed.

"Serena is a really good kisser, now all i have to do is get her to reveal her identity." Tuxedo Mask thought de-transforming back into his normal self.

* * *

there ya'll go!


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEAZ READ & REVEIW!** That's all i gotta say. ENJOY :D

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Hi Peggy, hi…" Darien stopped as he saw a girl that looked like Serena but wasn't.

This girls hair was black with hot pink streaks and cut just below her chin, she wore a beautiful tiara on the top of her head and she wore huge loop earrings, a white top with a leather jacket and a black leather mini skirt.

"Hi Darien" Peggy greeted him as she continued to put up some her latest paintings.

"Hi, I'm Darien" he said, introducing himself to the girl.

"I know who you are" The girl said turning around to face Darien.

"Meatball head??" Darien said shocked.

"Correction, my name is Serena" I said giving him a cold icy glare that said "don't mess with me".

"Now what am I going to call you?" He pouted.

"You can start by calling me Serena" I replied.

Just then Mina ran in through the door.

"Come on Serena lets go! There's a huge sale down town!" Mina said tugging on my arm.

"I can't Mina I'm helping peggy" I said.

"Sorry Peggy but Darien's going to help you because Serena and I are going on a major shopping spree at the mall!" Mina said, half dragging me out the door.

"That's okay, we were finished anyway." Peggy shrugged.

Later that night Luna was talking to a computer.

"It is time to tell them the truth." The computer said.

"I'm not sure" Luna replied.

Luna called everyone out in the middle of night.

Serena, Ami, Lita, and Rei gathered at Rei's house.

Luna told everyone that she had come from the moon to wake them up.

"Well it must be true if Luna says so" Ami sighed.

Luna also told them that there used to be a kingdom on the moon.

She said that the princess that they were looking for was from the moon.

The next day I went to the amusement park to spy on my two best friends, having their first date.

(A/N: its wat i like 2 call date crashing, just don't be seen also, Serena isn't trying to crash the date:)

I was wearing a really cute pink sweater and very short blue skirt.

"Did you even listen to the story about the princess?" Luna asked.

"Of course I did, but I also have to worry about my friend's love lives." I said.

I spotted Marika and went into the park.

Marika and Matt went to the Redman show.

Zoisite was also at the amusement park.

He had his Dark Crystal and was going to turn Marika into a youma.

Zoisite blasted his Dark Crystal ray at Marika but she had bent down to tie up her shoe laces.

The beam went over Marika and hit Redman, who turned into a youma.

The Youma went around throwing little green moss-like stuff at the people.

Matt tried to protect Marika by fighting it.

"Marika, get out of here!" I yelled, but Marika was worried about Matt.

"MOON PRISM POWER!" I shouted transforming.

"Marika get out of here!" Matt yelled.

Matt was getting pounded by the redman.

"I'm not leaving you Matt!" Marika cried.

"How dare you attack my friends and other people! I am Sailor Moon champion of justice and in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you" I said, doing my little speech and pose.

Zoisite appeared in front of me.

"Give me the rainbow crystal or your friend here dies!" Zoisite threatened "and so does everyone else!"

I didn't want to but Zoisite said that all of the people, inlucding my friends, would suffocate if I didn't give it to him.

So I put my hand into my uniform and took out the rainbow crystal.

Just when I was about to give it to Zoisite, Tuxedo Mask came and knocked the rainbow crystal away.

I tried to get the Rainbow Crystal, but the Monster threw the green moss-like stuff at me. Zoisite was fighting Tuxedo Mask.

When Tuxedo Mask attacked, Zoisite vanished.

I used my tiara to weaken the redman.

"MOON TIARA… MAGIC" I shouted.

Then I used the Crescent Moon Wand to turn the Redman back in the costume redman.

"MOON HEALING… ESCALATION!" I shouted.

All of the evil green moss-like stuff disappeared and everyone was saved.

Luna was impressed by Sailor Moon, as she stood by the rainbow crystal.

Then Zoisite appeared, swatted Luna away from the Rainbow Crystal and picked it up.

Tuxedo Mask and I tried to get him, but it was too late.

"I'll get that crystal back" Tuxedo Mask said.

"Thanks Tuxedo Mask" I said sourly. "But I don't want help from a traitor"

"I can explain" Tuxedo Mask said.

"I don't want to hear it!" I snapped at him.

I picked up a battered, bruised and unconcious Luna.

"Oh Luna, i'm so sorry." I cried, as i hugged her in my arms

* * *

see the littlebutton below that says _'submit reveiw'_ click it and submit a reveiw.

cause everytime i get a reveiw, it makes me want to keep writing 4 u guys:D

CHAPTER 9 IS UP!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Queen Beryl was very upset.

"Tuxedo Mask always comes and save the Sailor Scouts when ever their in trouble" Zoisite said. "I want to draw him out and get those last two Rainbow Crystals"

"This is your last chance Zoisite" Queen Beryl said.

"I will get Tuxedo Mask away from the Sailor Scouts" Malachite said appearing next to Zoisite.

"Malachite i'm honoured!" Zoisite blushed.

"Gay alert!" Jedite joked, walking up to them.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Zoisite screeched. "I thought you were in eternal frozen ice?!"

"Nope, i persuaded her majesty with my charms and incredibly good looks!" Jediate boasted.

"Some one's got a big head." Nephrite muttered from the sidelines.

"BUT STILL! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! THIS IS MY MISSION WITH MALACHITE!" Zoicite whinned.

"GAY ALERT AGAIN!" Nephrite called out.

"dunno, i got bored and was looking for sumfin to do." Jedite shrugged. "Majesty, wanna play pool?"

"Very well then, Malachite, you're in charge" Queen Beryl said, following Jedite to the games room.

"we have a pool table?" Zoisite said shocked.

"Yeah! we do you think we were all thoses times you couldn't find us!" Nephrite teased.

A bank robber was holding up a bank with a gun.

"REACH FOR THE CEILING, PEOPLE, THIS IS A STICK UP! PUT ALL THE MONEY IN THIS BAG NOW AND DON'T ANY OF YOU BANK CLERKS TRY ANYTHING FANCY." He shouted.

Then Sailor Moon came and hit the bank robber.

"That's good advice" Sailor Moon said.

Everyone started murmuring.

"it's Sailor Moon!" a little kid shouted.

"I'M SAILOR MOON!" Sailor Moon shouted, karate kicking him in the face.

But it wasn't the real Sailor Moon.

This made the news, Luna saw it and thought it was Serena.

She couldn't believe Serena would do something that great.

Meanwhile Me and Lita were hanging out in the city eating ice-cream.

Two window washers were outside on a platform washing the windows of a large department store nearby.

Darien was inside looking at some books and saw the ropes holding the window washers get cut by something.

One of the window washers was holding on to the rope.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" He yelled out, but the rope got cut and he fell.

"They need help!" Darien said making his way over to the window.

Then Sailor Moon (the fake one) came and saved the guy.

All of the people on the crowded street below saw it and thought that it was great.

But Darien couldn't believe that Sailor Moon would cut the rope on purpose.

I started crying.

"She can't be Sailor Moon, that's my job! SHE CAN'T, SHE CAN'T, SHE, CAN'T!" I wailed.

"Serena, please stop your wailing! You have your communicator don't you? We have to contact the others now!" Lita said.

"Actually i still don't have one." I said sheepishly.

Malachite was waiting at a dock.

He had set up a trap.

"This fake Sailor Moon is the perfect foil and the perfect bait for Tuxedo Mask" Malachite said.

"Yeah, but why did i have to be the fake Sailor Moon!" Zoisite complained, tugging at his Sailor Fuku (japanese for clothes/uniform) that was half way up his but, he had a major wedgie. "How can those Sailor Bratz wear these things!"

"Well that's your fault you act like a girl. Now go lure Tuxedo Mask!" Malachite ordered.

"I do not act like a girl." Zoisite mumbled as he ran off to lure Tuxedo Mask.

Ami, Rei, Lita and I where investigating down by the docks.

"She swung down a rope and saved the guy?" Ami asked astonished.

"No way she's the real item, I mean the Sailor Moon I know could barely swing a hammock" Rei joked.

"Like for sure, she'd get tangled up like a poor bug in a spider's web!" Lita added.

"Grrrr… traitor" I growled at Lita.

"Where's Mina?" Rei asked.

"Mina had 2 do the opening act for a concret up at Burswood Dome." I answered.

"Oh well, but what we need to figure out if this fake Sailor Moon is our friend or enemy" Ami said.

"I think your right Ami." Rei said.

"NO WAY THAT BOGUS SHOW OFF PHONEY IS STEALING MY NAME. I WAS SAILOR MOON FIRST AND IT'S GOING TO STAY THAT WAY!" I said angrily.

"And if she's bogus, that girls going to pay!" Lita added.

Suddenly we heard someone scream.

"Some one's in trouble!" Lita exclaimed.

We found the fake Sailor Moon hanging down on a rope, Malachite floating above her.

"Geez, you even scream like a girl!" Malachite teased telepathicly to Zoisite.

"Shuttup!" Zoisite said angrilly.

"The Negaverse captured Sailor Moon!" Luna exclaimed."

"Let's get her down!" I said.

"Wait it could be a trap!" Ami said.

"I don't care, I want to find out who that girl thinks she is!" I said angrily.

"Serena's right!" Rei said.

"MM HMM!" Lita and Ami agreed.

"Let's go Sailor Scouts!" I said.

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

Malachite was watching the lights of the city.

He said, "What a waste of light. I want to see the darkness."  
"HEY, YOU, ON THE ROOF! YOU LET THAT BOGUS SAILOR MOON GO THIS INSTANT, DO YOU HEAR ME? I AM SAILOR MOON! ,the original, CHAMPION OF JUSTICE. AND IN THE NAME OF THE MOON." I said.

"ON BEHALF OF SAILOR MERCURY" Mercury said posing

"IN THE NAME OF MARS." Mars said getting into a fighting stance.

"AND FOR JUPITER, ALSO." Jupiter shrugged.

"WE WILL RIGHT WRONGS AND TRIUMPH OVER EVIL... LIKE YOU." I concluded, doing my own pose.

Malachite trapped the us in a large dome.

"MARS FIRE… IGNITE!" Mars shouted.

Mars tried her fire, but the energy was sucked by the barrier.

Then Malachite attacked us.

Jupiter tried her thunder.

"JUPITER THUNDER… CRASH!" Jupiter shouted.

Again the energy from the attack was sucked by the barrier.

Malachite said, "Is that the all the strength of the Sailor Scouts? PATHETIC!"

Malachite made the dome smaller and smaller, trapping us scouts closer together.

Tuxedo Mask arrived at the dock.

He thought it was a trap but then he spotted the fake Sailor Moon (Zoisite) tied up, so he jumped up and saved her.

"It's ok now, you're safe" Tuxedo Mask said putting the fake Sailor Moon (Zoisite) on the floor.

"Can't Say the same for you!" The fake Sailor Moon (Zoisite) said evilly.

The fake Sailor Moon (Zoisite) stabbed Tuxedo Mask in the back.

"Sailor Moon, why?" Tuxedo Mask asked in pain.

Then Zoisite took off the Sailor Moon costume he was wearing.

Zoisite attacked, but Tuxedo Mask ran away.

Since his shoulder was injured, Tuxedo Mask tried to hide.

The barrier surrounding the Sailor Scouts was very small.

Jupiter tried her thunder again.

"JUPITER THUNDER… CRASH!" she shouted.

It was no good again as the barrier sucked in the energy.

"It's impossible for you to break the barrier!" Malachaite said.

Meanwhile, Zoisite went around trying to draw out Tuxedo Mask.

When Tuxedo Mask came running out of hiding, Zoisite attacked.

Tuxedo Mask blocked Zoisite's sword, but his mask came off.

Queen Beryl saw Tuxedo Mask's real face, and was surprised (It seems like Queen Beryl recognized Darien).

Zoisite was going to finish off Tuxedo Mask, when a girl's voice was heard.

"VENUS CRESCANT BEAM… SMASH!" and the attack blasted Zoisite's hand.

Zoisite got mad as Tuxedo Mask escaped, so he went back to Malachite.

Malachite was disappointed in Zoisite when Zoisite told him that Tuxedo Mask had gotten away.

Malachite had us in the dome, and we couldn't breathe any more.

Zoisite called out for Tuxedo Mask.

"If you want to save them, bring the Rainbow Crystals and come out." He taunted.

"Tuxedo Mask don't! it's a trick, do not part with the crystals whatever you do!" I shouted, feeling all dizzy from lack of oxygen.

But Tuxedo Mask came out.

"There's no hope. You should give up now."  
Zoisite said to Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts.

But a girl's voice said, "No matter how hard it is, you shouldn't give up." Then Sailor Venus appeared.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM… SMASH!" Venus shouted.

Venus used her crescent beam attack to blast Malachite's hands.

The dome broke and us scouts we able to breathe again.

"Sailor Venus, you made it!" I said happily, still gasping for air.  
"Just in the nick of time too." Artemis said appearing next to Venus.

A hologram of Queen Beryl appeared.

"Malachite, Zoisite return to me now!" Queen Beryl ordered.

"We can win!" Zoisite pleaded.

"Zoisite, NEVER QUESTION ME!" Beryl yelled.

"We better hit it" Malachite said.

"We're in for an earful" Zoisite.

"You got lucky, but everyone's luck runs out eventually." Malachite said as he and Zoisite disappeared.

* * *

okay chapt 10 is now up


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Darien struggled back home after getting injured in the battle against Zoisite.

There was blood coming out of his shoulder.

When he sat down to rest on his sofa, Zoisite appeared on the large screen TV.

"Nice place Darien" Zoisite said.

"How did you find me?" Darien asked stunned.

"I told you, the Negaverse sees everything, did you think you could hide forever Tuxedo Mask?" Zoisite teased.

"What do you want Zoisite?" Mamoru asked impatiently.

"We're both tired of chasing the rainbow crystals, so I propose a duel, winner takes all" Zoisite challenged.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Darien said angrily,

"What's the matter, scared to fight without your precious Sailor Scouts?" Zoisite mocked.

I'm not afraid of you or anyone from your world." Darien said.

"Well then, meet me at the Star Light Tower at 5:00pm this afternoon. Come alone and bring the crystals with you!" Zoisite said.

"I'll be there!" Darien agreed, looking out at the sunrise.

"And maybe you should have a doctor look at that shoulder, it must be painful!" Zoisite smirked.

Zoisite's image disappeared from the T.V screen.

I was late for a scout meeting at Rei's house.

I tried to run to Rei's house for the meeting.

I thought that Rei would yell at me again.

"IF YOUR ONE MINUTE LAT YOUR MEATLOAF!" Rei yelled in my mind.

Then I spotted Darien struggling down the street.

"HEY THERE'S BEE ON YOUR BACK!" I said hitting Darien on his back where he was bleeding.

"Thanks Meatball Head, I hate bees" Darien smiled.

"Stop calling me that, I get enough from Rei! I don't need it from you, besides you can't call me that cause I have short hair." I said angrily.

"Ok, I won't say it anymore. I have to go, see ya round Serena." Darien said walking off.

"Darien was actually nice to me." I said astonished.

Then I noticed that I had blood on my hand

"Huh, what's this, it's blood!" I said worriedly. "He's injured! it must be bad. I'll follow him to make sure he's ok."

When Darien was in an alley, I accidently got too close to him.

Darien noticed someone behind him and swung around.

"AH!" I screamed.

"Why are you following me?" Darien asked.

"Cool your jets" I said angrily.

"Sorry but you surprised me!" Darien said defensively.

"No need to go ballistic, I was worried about you" I said calmly.

"Why?" Darien asked.

"Because your bleeding, and I doubt it happened in Karate class, am I right?" I said sternly

"Why do you care?" Darien grunted.

"Because your Rei, Ami, Lita & Mina's friend" I said quietly.

"Leave me alone, it's nothing serious" Darien said walking off.

"I got a A+ in first aid, I can tell!" I yelled.

"You made another slip up Meatball head" Darien thought.

"I'm going to follow him and find out what he's up to!" I thought following Darien.

Darien started walking toward the tower and I followed him.

Then we both got caught in some strange bubble and was carried into the tower where Zoisite was waiting.

At Rei's house, Rei, Ami, Lita, Artemis and Luna were waiting for Serena.

"erena's not Sailor Scout, she's a failure scout!" Rei said angrily.

"Serena's not at home or at her friends house!" Lita said worriedly.

"I tried her cell and got static" Ami said.

Then Mina arrived.

"Sorry I'm late, I passed starlight tower and got major nega vibes, Serena's in there some where, I felt her aura!" Mina said.

"Let's go scouts!" Rei ordered.

They all raced towards starlight tower.

I had pretended to faint and was lying on the ground, listening to everything that was going on.

"Let Serena go, she has nothing to do with this" Dariensaid.

"Only if you put your Rainbow Crystals down." Zoisite ordered.

After Zoisite put his five Rainbow Crystals down, and Darien put his two down and they both moved away from them.

Suddenly Malachite appeared and took the Rainbow Crystals

"You double crossed me!" Darien said angrily.

Darien threw a rose at Malachite, but he vanished and the rose hit Zoisite's cheek and cut it.

Zoisite got very angry.

I pretended to wake up, not wanting to miss the fight that was about to break out.

"What's going on? Why is Darien arguing with Zoisite, did they bring him here because of me?" I thought standing up and facing Zoisite.

"Meet me the top of the tower if your still interested in those Rainbow Crystals" Zoisite said disappearing.

"Hope you and your little friend are good runners" Zoisite voice echoed.

Then the ceiling started to collapse.

"RUN!" Darien ordered.

Darien and I tried to run away.

"Quick into the elevator" Darien said.

"Aren't you meant to take the stairs in an emergency?" I said sarcastically.

"What stairs" Darien replied back in the same sarcasm.

We both made it to the elevator, just before the floor caved in.

But the elevator was also a trap.

It slowly carried us up towards the top floor.

"Man this elevator's taking a long time" I whined.

The Sailor Scouts arrived at starlight tower to find it all locked up.

"Mercury can you do a computer scan?" Jupiter asked.

Mean while in the elevator…

"Darien, why are you after the rainbow crystals?" I asked curiously.

"How do you know about them?" Darien said shocked.

"Umm… when you were talking with Zoisite and Malachite , oops! I shouldn't of said that" I said.

"Hang on, how do you know all of this?" Darien asked curiously.

"I know the Sailor Scouts" I said casually.

"Sure what ever" Darien said, pretending not to beleive me.

I walked over to the other side off lift and pulled out my flip phone and messaged Sailor Mars.

I sat down on the floor, I hugged my knees and lent my head against the window.

Darien sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess Serena." Darien said hugging me.

"Its ok, Sailor Mars and the scouts are coming to find me" I said shrugging off Darien's arms. "I don't need to be protected by you, like I said, I know the Sailor Scouts and their coming to find me. I don't need a guy in my life, because I always end up getting my heart broken."

My phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where are you Serena? I can't see you" Mars asked.

"Stuck in a lift with Darien, thanks to Zoisite…" I mumbled.

Suddenly the lift stopped.

"Hey, we're stopping!" I said surprised. "Mars, find a way in please. I don't need to be stuck alone with Darien any longer.

"Ok Serena. but where abouts do you think you are?" Mars asked.

"At the top… I think" I answered.

"huh? what's that!" Darien exclaimed looking up.

"FIRE!" I yelled, forgetting Mars was on the phone.

"Serena listen to me, what's happening in there?" Mars said.

"OH NO WE'RE TRAPPED" I shouted.

" Serena calm down and pay attention…" except for Mars was cut off by me hanging up the phone.

"Sailor Moon could us out of this!" I thought.

I looked at Darien.

"If I transform into Tuxedo Mask Serena will know who I really am" Darien thought to himself, not knowing that Usagi was thinking exactly the same thing.

"No fun getting toasted!" I thought.

"Your going down Zoisite!" I exclaimed.

Darien looked at me.

"MOON PRISM POWER!" I shouted angrily transforming.

"I don't believe it! Serena's Sailor Moon!" Darien exclaimed as he watched me transform. "i knew it!"

Up at the top of Starlight Tower, which had actually turned into the creepy Negaverse lair.

"Ha Ha Ha, Tuxedo Mask is finally dead!" Zoisite said happily.

"Hold it! It takes more than a measly fireball to get rid of Sailor Moon, you should know that by now." I said.

Zoisite turned around to see me standing there with Darien.

"It's not you I want but your pal Tuxedo Mask." Zoisite snickered.

"Gimme a break dorkface, that creep aint even here." I said.

"Yes I am, and I'm not a creep." Darien said pulling out a rose.

"You are, are you? THEN EXPLAIN TO ME ABOUT THE OTHER NIGHT WITH THE KSS & RUN!" I shouted at Darien, who transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

"umm..." Tuxedo Mask said. "look, i'm sorry about the other day."

"Yeah, your on our side on day by exchanging saliva with me (which is really disgusting by the way), and then the next second you couldn't care less about me or anything else except the rainbow crystals." I said angrily.

"Look I'm sorry, I need the Rainbow Crystals to find the Silver Imperial crystal which will help me find the Moon Princess." Tuxedo Mask said trying to reason with me.

"What are you going to do once you find the Moon Princess? Exchange saliva with her as well?" I said. " If I was the Moon Princess I would never exchange saliva with you for anything."

"Can we please focus on what's going on here! It's supposed to be me versus Sailor Moon & Tuxedo Mask, not Sailor Moon versus Tuxedo Mask versus Me." Zoisite said.

"You know what, I'm sick of this. Zoisite, he's all your's." I said sitting on a rock that was out of harm's way.

"About time!"Zoisite said.

"You have to promise me that you won't harm Sailor Moon" Tuxedo Mask said.

"Hey! Leave me outta your fight!" I yelled at him angrily.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Zoiste lied.

Zoisite had made a crystal dagger to spear Sailor Moon.

Luckily enough I dodged in time.

It was about to hit Tuxedo Mask when I knocked him to the ground out of the way.

"You really are stupid aren't you! You could have been killed! Luckily I saved your butt from being speared through the heart, which is what you and "I yelled and halfevery other guy I've gone out with, has done to me cried.

"Why are you going off at me! I'm the one that's always saving you because you're too air headed to pay attention!" Tuxedo Mask shouted angrily.

"Umm guys... " Zoisite said.

"Shut up!"I yelled as I kicked him across the other side of the... well , what ever it was.

"Am I still too air headed now?"I shouted as I punched Tuxedo Mask in the gut.

"Okay, that hurt." Tuxedo Mask said gasping for air.

"It's time to finish this once and for all, bring it on Zoisite!" I shouted.

I didn't know the scouts had arrived to see me punch Tuxedo Mask.

I was so angry that I didn't see them standing there watching as if it were a movie.

Just you and me now!" Zoisite said getting up and blasting me.

Zoisite kept blasting me until Tuxedo Mask shielded me.

"I told you that you always need me to rescue you." Tuxedo Mask teased.

"yeah? And I said I don't need you to protect me." I said jumping on top of him and started punching the life out of him.

I grabbed Tuxedo Mask by the throat.

"I don't want and don't need your help, that's why I have the Sailor Scouts." I said as I let go of him.

Suddenly Zoisite hit me with a huge firball that knocked me off of Tuxedo Mask and across the other side of the cave thingy.

"This is the first and last I'm ever going to say this to you: thanks for that" Tuxedo Mask said getting up.

"I've had enough! I don't want to play this game any more. I just want to go home and be a normal teenager, with normal teenage friends!" I cried.

"Once we defeat the negaverse Sailor Moon, we can go back to being normal people again."

I sat and cried on the floor.

Suddenly my tears activated the rainbow crystals to form the silver imperial crystal.

"The crystals! They're becoming one!" Luna exclaimed.

"Maybe the Moon Princess will be revealed." Artemis said.

The Silver Imperial Crystal attached itself took the Crescent Moon Wand.

I reached out and grasped the wand.

My Sailor Fuku disappeared and was replaced by an elegant, strapless hot pink ball gown.

"It's Sailor Moon!" Mercury said.

"She's the Moon Princess." Jupiter exclaimed.

"Yeah, who'd a thought!" Mars said sarcasticly.

"ok enough with the sarcastic snipes Mars" Venus ordered.

"Say goodnight little princess" Zoisite sneered.

"ok, GOODNIGHT ZOISITE!" I yelled, kicking Zoisite in the face & knocking him out.

* * *

it really a cliff hanger (not) but oh well

chapter 11 will be out soon.

im really sorry i take mi time updating buti have school & exams comming up soon...

plus i'm rewriting ans changing parts of the story stil to come.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 A/N: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!

I'm really sick at the moment :(

Down with a cold :(

Thought you guys might care :)

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Princess I have finally freed you." Tuxedo Mask said kneeling before me.

"Freed me?! Sorry pal but I freed myself while you sat on the ground and watched." I said angrily.

The Crescent Moon on my forehead flashed and memories started returning.

"I'm remembering the past, but I don't like it.

Flashback…

"Yes Mother, you sent for me?" A 15 year old Usagi said, flopping down on one of Queen Serenity's comfy chairs.

"Yes I did." Queen Serenity replied. "Would you like to know why I'm holding a ball in a few days?"

"oh yes Mother!" I squealed in delight.

"Well, it's an engagement ball." Queen Serenity answered.

"Who's engagment?!" I asked eagerly, always wanting to hear and spread more gossip.

"Yours." The Queen smiled.

"WHO? WHEN? WHY??" I screamed.

"To Prince Endymion of earth." An Elegant lady said as she waltzed into the room with the most handsome guy I'd ever seen!!

He was tall, had broad shoulders, a well built body (if he wasn't wearing all that armour I bet he would have an eight pack with matching biceps & triceps to go), dark ebony hair that fell into eyes that were dark blue & mysterious, which were placed on perfectly on his face that looks as if God had carved it himself.

Heck! It looked as God carved all of him by hand.

"Ah! Serenity, meet Queen Celestial and Prince Endymion of earth." Queen Serenity introduced.

"Please to meet you." I said as I stood up and curtsied.

"The privlege is all mine... Princess Meatball head." Prince Endymion whispered, low enough for only me to hear.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled angrily.

I stomped on Endymion's foot and stormed out of the room. "I AM SO NOT MARRYING HIM!"

"Enymion darling what did you say to her?" Celestial asked.

"Nothing, all I did was greet her." Enymion smirked.

I flung my chamber doors open to find Ami, Rei, Lita and Mina lying on my bed reading magazines and talking about the latest gossip.

"Someone's pissed off!" Rei said looking up from her magazine.

"Oh, new gossip!" Mina gushed. "Spit it out at once Serena and let us know!"

"There's nothing to gossip about." I said harshly.

"There must be something to gossip about otherwise you wouldn't be so pissed off!" Lita said.

"Just lay off Lita! If she doesn't want to talk about it she doesn't have to!" Amy snapped, looking up from her text book. "She doesn't need to tell us every little detail that goes on! I'm pretty sure she likes to keep some things to herself!"

"Thanks Amy, I'm glad you respect… well, everything you just said about me." I said quietly.

"Holy sh… Hottie alert!" Mina squeaked in delight.

She pulled a huge poster from the magazine.

"Who is that? He looks as if he was carved by god himself!" Rei said.

"My thoughts exactly Rei!" I thought glumly.

I snatched the poster from Mina and pinned it to the back of my chamber door.

"That is Prince Endymion of Earth!" as I drew target circles on the poster in hot pink lipstick.

"a total jerk." I said picking up Rei's fire bow and arrow.

"AND A VERY DEAD GUY!" I shouted angrily as I shot the firey arrow, which hit a bullseye on the target poster of Enymion.

"Now lets see who's Princess Meatball head!" I shouted loudly to myself.

The scouts stared at me.

"Sorry I … uh … I need to get some fresh air toodles!" I said running out of my chambers.

The scouts stared in shock at what they had seen.

Their princess had never shot a bullseye, let alone even hit a practising target.

"Hmm, so its this Prince Endymion of Earth that's got her so angry." Lita said thoughtfully.

"But Princess Meatball head does have a nice sound to it." Rei joked.

I paced the halls, staring off into thin air as my anger slowly ceased.

I turned the corner.

"Why am I getting married? Geez I'm only 15!

THUD!

My head collided with something solid and firm.

"Well, if it isn't little Princess meatball head!" A familiar voice teased.

I froze.

My name is Serenity, PRINCESS Serenity." I seethed, my anger staring to rise back up again.

"Hey, I can call you what ever I want Meatball head. After all, you're my fiancée." Enymion teased again.

"Just because I'm your fiancée doesn't mean that I belong to you!" I schreeched. "You may be a prince but I am a Moon princess, and Lunarian royalty is always higher than any other royalty!"

"I may not own you now but I will soon. And when that day comes, you will be like putty in my hands!"

"YOU WILL NEVER OWN ME!" I screamed as I stormed away. "ARRRRRGH!"

* * *

Chapter 12 is now up!


	12. Chapter 12

Heys everyone

Heys everyone!

Just wanna say that I have plans for other stories soon but they won't be out until I finish this story. Although it might be a bit boring the next few chapters a going to be based on the memory of the moon kingdom (you when Serenity & Endymion meet, and beryl attacks).

Also, I haven't updated sooner its just that I've been really sick lately and have had a lot of home work and work. School holidays next week so I should update a tad faster than before!

Okay enough of my ramblings, enjoy!

I had 2 swallow tablets 2day 

Chapter 12

I headed down to the kitchens for some double choc chip mint cookie dough ice cream.

"That stupid, stupid, PRINCE!" I ranted as I walked down the stairs down the stairs that led into the kitchen. " I HATE HIM!!"

As soon as I entered the kitchen, Andrew handed me a tub of double choc chip mint cookie dough ice cream and a spoon.

"How did you know I wanted double choc chip mint cookie dough ice-cream?" I exclaimed.

"Princess, it wasn't hard to tell." Andrew said. "I hate him, I hate him!" he mimicked as I whacked him over the head.

"Shut up and grab a spoon." I ordered. "And since when have you called me princess? You've always called me Serenity."

"Sorry Serenity, it's just that everyone calls you Princess Serenity or Princess and it's sorta… sorta catchy." Andrew replied as he grabbed a spoon and took a mouthful of ice cream. "Anyway, I can always tell when you want ice-cream because you're either screaming and yelling, or your face is a deep purple and you've gone deathily silent."

"Either you must know me really well, or you're a stalker!" I joked as I took another mouthful of ice cream.

"Very funny. So what made you so mad Serenity?" Andrew asked curiously.

"Prince Endymion of Earth, my stupid fiancée." I said stabbing my spoon into the ice cream.

"Calm down Charlie Brown!" Andrew joked as he took his hands away from the tub of ice cream.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my precious little Princess Meatball head!" Endymion teased as he strolled into the Kitchen.

"Speak of the devil…" I muttered before taking a huge mouthful double choc chip mint cookie dough ice cream.

"I'd stop eating that ice- cream if I would you, I don't want a fat fiancee." Endymion teased. "You'll be too fat to fit into your wedding dress!"

"Shut up Endymion" I growled. "Why can't you have fallen and broken your neck when coming down those stairs just then!"

"Serenity that's not very nice!" Andrew scolded. "Sorry Endy, she's not usually rude to people."

"Wait… you two know each other?!" I asked shocked.

"Uh… yeah meatball brains, we've been best friends we were young kids" Endymion said.

"So that's why you always went to earth a lot!" I exclaimed.

"Serenity, it could also be due to the fact that I'm from Earth, I'm Endymion's cousin as well as best friend." Andrew said.

"hmm… I never knew that." I said. "Well I feel sorry for you onii- kun, you're actually related to this… bastard."

"Well guess what Princess Meatball head, your actually going to be married to this bastard!" Endymion teased slyly.

(A/N: onii is usagi's nickname for Andrew. It's actually Motoki onii- kun but I prefer onii kun)

"Serenity!" A voice called down the stairs.

Suddenly the door burst open and Mina practicly flew to Serenity's side.

"Serenity, guess what!" Mina squealed in excitement.

"What is it Mina?" I asked.

"YOUR BALL GOWN HAS ARRIVED!!" Mina excitedley.

"Are you serious?! What are we waitin for? Let's go!" I squealed excitedly. "By Andrew, and asshole!"

"Goodbye Serenity!" Motoki replied.

"C-ya Odango!" Endymion added.

The only reply he got from Serenity was her poking her tongue out at him.

"I have better use for your tongue than you poking it out at me." Endymion said slyly.

"Yeah, and what would that be?" I asked.

"This…" He said as he kissed me.

Endymion felt Serenity's lips part slightly and slid his tongue into her mouth.

Serenity felt something connect with her tongue and she froze.

Endymion pulled away from her and smirked.

"EW!!" That was disgusting!" I screamed.

"Ah! But Princess Meatball head, you know you enjoyed it." Endymion said walking away.

"Serenity! Why aren't you getting ready for the ball?" Luna demanded as she entered the kitchens. "You're going to be late!"

"THE BALL!" Serenity and Minako exclaimed together as they rushed out the door.

* * *

There you go, I am SO sorry for the major delay. But I thought peeps weren't ready my story because I only had 2 reveiws. So if you want me to update faster, review more!

Luv Liz

im changing bak 2 the english names now so Usagi's gonna b'cum Serena n mamoru's gonna b'cum Darien


	13. Chapter 13

Hi Guys!

Moonie here, I went and saw Twilight on Thursday(11/12/08)!!!!

It was the best movie eva!

Anyways here's chapter 13.

I'm thinking of doing a Sailor Moon/ Twilight cross over . Anyways, enjoy!!

Also…… I'm thinking of doing a SM & Dragon Ball crossover!! It will be a Sere & Goku pairing

A/N! Love Story by Taylor Swift does not belong to me, although it is one of my favourite songs 

* * *

Chapter 13

Four excited girls stood around Serenity, oo-ing and ah-ing her in her beautiful ball gown. Once the excitement had died down, they started to head down to the Grand ball room doors.

"Hey girls, you know how I was really pissed off before, it was because I found out I was getting engaged." I said as we rounded a corner.

"We better hurry other wise we're going to be late." Rei said, leading us down a corridor.

"Continue Serenity." Lita pressed gently.

"The ball we are on our way to is my engagement ball." I said quietly.

"Wait, who are you getting married to?" Ami asked as we arrived outside the grand ballroom doors.

"Me." A deep voice answered, making the five girls jump.

"Geez, Endymion. Did ya have to scare them?" Another voice joked.

"Shut up Jadeite." A third voice said, whacking Jadeite across the head.

"Malachite!" Mina squealed in delight, as she ran over and eagerly kissed the man that had whacked Jadeite over the head.

"Hello Princess Odango." The Prince of Earth drawled.

"Stop calling me that you JERK!" I said angrily.

"Now I know why Serenity was so pissed off earlier." Rei said.

"It would also explain the poster." Lita added.

Mina wasn't paying attention cuz she was too busy making out with Malachite, and was also busy trying to study the weak cords that was Linked from Endymion to Serenity, but only she could see that cuz she was the senshi of Love. Lita noticed that Mina was staring off into thin air.

"Mina what are staring at?" Lita asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing you can see." Mina said, a huge grin plastered across her face. "let's just say tonight's going to be very interesting."

"That stupid, blubbering, insulting, sleaze bag, son of a …"

Serenity was cut off by the grand ball room doors opening.

"Introducing Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom and her court!" The royal squire announced.

"Princess Amilia of Mercury, escorted by her fiancée General Zoisite of Earth."

"Princess Areina of Mars, escorted by her fiancée General Jadeite of Earth."

"Princess Julita of Jupiter, escorted by her fiancée General Nephrite of Earth."

Princess Minako of Venus, escorted by her fiancée General Malachite of Earth."

"Princess Serenity, heir to the White Moon Kingdom, escorted by her fiancée Prince Endymion, heir to the Kingdom of Earth."

"Great! Now the whole entire monarchy knows that I'm getting married to a complete an utter asshole!" I muttered, but only loud enough for Endymion to hear.

Once we reached the throne we bowed to the Queen and took our places.

"Now, to start of tonight's ball, my daughter and her band would like to perform for you all!" The Queen announced happily.

"This song is called 'Love Story'" I announced.

"Princess Serenity wrote it while she was day dreaming about one of her fantasies." Rei joked, to which everyone laughed except Serenity who blushed.

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air

See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know

That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said:

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
And I was begging you please don't go and I said:

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knealt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said:

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad you'll pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Cause we were both young when I first saw you

"Thank you everyone! Now, let the ball begin!" I said.

"We were so awesome girls!" Mina exclaimed.

"Yeah! Hi 5's all around!" I said.

"It would have been if it wasn't for Princess Meatball head's horrible singing" Endymion smirked as he crept up behind Serenity.

"Get lost you jerk!" I growled angrily. "Go die in a ditch!"

"Aww! That wasn't nice Meatball head" Endymion said, pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah well I'm just returning the favour." I said walking away.

I grabbed a piece of chocolate cake and snuck away to the nearest corner.

Suddenly mi mother was addressing the guests.

"Ladies and Gentleman, to celebrate the engagements of my daughter and her court, they are now going to have a special dance!" She announced.

"Oh no!" I thought as I quickly wiped my mouth and ran to the middle of the ballroom floor where Endymion was waiting for me along with the rest of the scouts.

"About time you got here meatball head." Endymion taunted.

"Shut up up Jerk and let's get this over with!" I said. I looked at his face. "And no trying to cope a feel either!".

The music started to play and Endymion took me in his arms as we started to dance. At first I was all tense but then I relaxed when he pulled me closer to him so that our chests were touching.

Was it just me or did he smell really good?

And does he work out or what!

Wait! bad Serena, bad Serena!

You're not meant to be thinking about the enemy that way! Their the enemy!

Then the next thing I knew I was staring at his lips.

The very lips that had kissed mine not that long ago.

"Oh geez Serena, stop it before you star drooling all over your enemy.

Suddenly I had the urge to be kissed by Endymion again.

"Get a grip Serena you've read too many of Mina's romance novels!" I muttered out loud.

"What was that meatball head?" Endymion asked curiously as he dipped me.

"uh… nothing." I said blushing.

As soon as the dance was over I rushed out to the balcony, grabbing a glass of juice on my way.

I sat there gazing out at the stars as I sighed and thought through today's events.

It was a lot to filter.

To find you're getting engaged to a complete asshole that was unbelievably good looking and a great kisser!

But also falling in love at the same time.

Love? Was I really falling in love?

It can't be love I've only know him for one day and you can't fall in love in one day it was impossible!

"Yes I am in love with Endymion and the only person that is going to hear that is no one." I sighed. " Well I think it's love anyway."

"What did you say Meatball head?" Endymion asked shocked, standing behind me.

I turned around and faced him.

"Endymion I love you." I said stepping closer to him.

He picked up a glass that I had grabbed on my way out.

"Meatball head have you been drinking?"he said as he sniffed my glass of juice.

"No." I said flatly.

"Come on Meatball head, what type of trick are you trying to pull here." Endymion asked laughing.

"A girl is trying to tell you that she loves you and all you can do is stand and laugh?!" I said, starting to cry.

Endymion stopped laughing when he saw me crying.

"In the one day that I have known you Endymion I have fallen in love and you just think this is some big joke!" I cried.

The next thing I knew Endymion had captured my lips with his any he was kissing me.

"I love you too Serenity." He said breathless.

The next thing we heard were people screaming.

* * *

End of chapter 13

Sorry it took so long!

I hate it when people spell words wrong so if I have spelt any wrong please tell!


	14. Chapter 14 attack of Queen Berryl

Chapter 14- Attack of Queen Berryl

The next thing we heard were people running around screaming bloody murder.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" some one shouted.

"What!" four females exclaimed from a bush nearby.

"Oh no, you blew your cover girls!" I joked as four princesses emerged from behind a bush with sheepish looks on their faces.

"If we're going to get yelled at you four can join us!" Rei yelled angrily as the four generals emerged from the bush with sheepish looks on their faces as well.

"You four were spying as well!" Endymion said, shocked at his general. "Now I've seen everything.

"And what exactly were you doing spying on us?" I demanded.

"Oh! So there's an 'us' now is there? " Mina said slyly. "That 'us' wouldn't happen to be you and Endymion now would it?"

"Stop trying to avoid the question Mina" I said flatly.

Uh… no time we have to go fight!" Rei said quickly.

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

The scouts ran off to help fight off all the youma.

"Quick Serenity come with us now!" Luna said as she and Artemis grabbed me and tried dragging me inside.

I watched as Endymion and his generals ran to also help fight.

"No! I have to fight with them!" I cried out, struggling against Luna and Artemis's hold.

"But Serenity, you don't know how to fight!" Luna said.

"Yeah, you never learnt how because you refuse to fight!" Artemis said as he and Luna struggled to keep hold of me.

"Well it's time I learnt!" I said, pulling myself out of their grip.

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

I transformed into sailor moon and ran outside to help.

"Hold it right there nega-trash!" I said. "No one takes my friends hostage without my permission!"

"No way!" Mercury said astonished.

"She transformed!" Mars exclaimed.

"You mean…"Jupiter started.

"That's Serenity?" Venus finished.

"I stand for love and justice. In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" I said posing.

"Good to know." Queen Berryl said sarcastically. "Youma attack!"

"Moon Tiara magic!" I yelled whipping my tiara off of my forehead and flinging it at the wall of youma, which turned to moon dust.

"Right, you kill my youma I kill your friends." Queen Berryl said.

With a snap of her fingers the youma's slit the throats of the Scouts and the Generals.

"You monster!" I cried as I clutched Venus's lifeless body.

"Hmm… it would be such a waste to kill such a handsome prince." Berryl purred, draping herself all over Endymion.

"Don't you dare touch him!" I spat.

I grabbed Jadeite's sword and plunged it through Berryl's heart… well that's where it would have been if she had a heart.

Berryl disappeared in a flash of light along with all of her youma.

I de-transformed and collapsed from the lack of energy.

"Are you okay Serenity?" Endymion asked as he rushed over to me.

"Yeah, I'm just tired that's all." I said yawning.

"Well now you can sleep forever!" Berryl said as she appeared with two swords in her hands.

She stabbed both Darien and me in the stomach with the last of her strength before she fell to the floor dead.

Queen Serenity rushed out onto the balcony to find Serenity, the scouts, Generals, Endymion and Berryl dead on the balcony floor.

"My poor baby!" Queen Serenity cried as she held serenity's limp body in her arms. " I was too late."

Luna and Artemis ran onto the balcony to see everyone's dead bodies and blood everywhere.

"I'm sending everyone to the future to be re-born. Luna, Artemis, please look after my precious Serenity and her Scouts." The Queen said. "If evil breaks again you'll need to find and train the Sailor Scouts up again."

"Yes your majesty." The two guardians replied.

"Cosmic Moon Power!" Queen Serenity whispered, using all her energy and power to send everyone to the future.

End of flash back…

"Are you still mad at me Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Tuxedo Mask & Endymion yes." I replied. "Darien on the other hand has a chance to apologize on behalf of all three of them

"Sailor Moon, please heal us!" The generals begged as they appeared in front of us.

"Of course, I'm sure my friends would like their boyfriends back." I said slyly, to which the scouts & generals blushed.

"Moon healing activation!" I shouted.

"Thank you Sailor Moon." The said before disappearing.

* * *

Finally!

I'm finally done with the flashback of the moon.

I totally wouldn't blame you guys if you skipped the chapters.

i've finished writing the draft for this story an have completed two chapters for the sequel.

All i have to do now is start typing them up on the computer and uploading them!

please R&R

BTW, what should i call the girls' band?

i need a name so i can keep on writing the sequel.

l8r'z


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-

It was Boxing Day, the day after Christmas and I loading my luggage into the limo.

"Got all ya stuff Mina?" I asked.

"Yup, it's it all ready to go." Mina replied.

We arrived at the airport and were greeted by an impatient Rei. "How long do ya'll want to take?"

"Where do we go now Mina?" Ami asked ignoring Rei like usual when she got angry over nothing.

"Unfortunately we have to go where that huge crowd is, over where Darien's getting ambushed by the paparazzi." Mina pointed over to the chaotic crowd of fans and paparazzi. "Let's go girls!"

We all linked arms and strolled towards all the chaos that was going on where Darien was. The camera's all turned as they heard someone shout out Mina's name. We smiled as the camera's snapped and people tried shoving microphones in our faces. Anyone would think we were superstars! Well actually… mina's the superstar, which is the only reason we're getting all this attention.

Standing outside the boarding gates for Darien's private jet, I got all teary as I started to say goodbye to my parents. "Goodbye, I'll miss you guys so much and I'll email and ring you weekly to keep in touch." I said as I tried to hold back the tears that were, unfortunately, escaping my eyes and rolling down my cheeks. "We'll miss you too honey." My father said giving me a huge bear hug. "We'll keep in touch regularly and we'll come over on the holidays to visit you." My mother said, trying her hardest like me, to not cry. "I'm scared, I want to go, but I don't want to leave you guys mum, I'm gonna miss you guys so much." I cried in to my mother's bosom. "It's okay honey, it's alright to be scared. And it will be holidays soon so we'll come over to visit you." My father said, stroking my hair. "You better get on that plane with your friends or their going to leave you behind." Geez! Why did my father have to ruin the nice emotional family moment with one of his trying- to- be- funny- jokes? "Now all of youse take care and have a safe trip." My mother said as she kissed me on the forehead one last time while my father gave me a huge bear hug.

When I was finally free of my parents grip, I grabbed my Dragon Ball Z backpack and head through the gates to the private jet with the others. With one last wave at my parents, I handed my ticket to the flight attendant and walked down the tunnel towards the plane.

22 hours later…

"Alright we're finally back in Tokyo!" Lita exclaimed as we stepped out of the airport and waited while the driver loaded our stuff into the back of the limos. "So how are we going to roll? Who's going with who in which Limo?" I asked clapping my hands together to warm them up. It was freezing in Tokyo. Then again, it was the middle of winter and I had never been in or seen snow before, so I wasn't quite used to the weather yet.

"Mina, you and the girls can go in your limo and Serena and I will go in my limo." Darien said, putting a nice big warm arm around me. "But we have to go get her signed up for school on Monday and get her school uniform!" Mina protested. "Don't worry about it, I'll take her to get all that stuff done while I show her around and introduce her to my parents." Darien said. The girls and I gasped. "You... you want to introduce me to your parents?" I asked nervously. "Yeah, why not?" Darien replied happily as he escorted me to the limo behind the one we were in front of. "Okay. C-ya girls!" I waved as I slid in the limo. Darien shut the door and walked around the other side. I wound down the window and called out. "I'll see you later back at your house tonight Mina!" With that the limo pulled out of the car park and we headed towards the exit of the airport car park.

As soon as I had wound up the window on the limo, Darien wasted attacking me with hips lips as we kissed passionately on the backseat. As the limo turned a corner we fell off the backseat and landed on the limo's carpeted floor. I was pinned in the middle between the floor, and Darien. After playing tonsil hockey in the back of the limo, we finally arrived at Darien's mansion. "Wow your house is huge!" I said in amazement while I re-tied up my hair that had become loose during a nice hot heated make out session with Darien. "It's not a house, it's my parents Mansion." Darien murmured while he planted soft light butterfly kisses at the base of my neck where he trailed up to my lips. "Ready to meet my parents?" "Uh I don't think there's ever a right answer to that question." I said nervously. "Don't worry, they'll love you." Darien said as he wrapped an arm around me. "I've told them all about you."

"Oh great, that doesn't make me feel any better!" I groaned. 'This is some how going to go down horribly wrong' I thought as Darien and I walked through the front door.

Nya ha ha ha!

Cliffhanger!

Not really but I'm not going to put in the bit where she meets his parents, it'll probably be a bit boring so I'll go straight to the next chapter.

Love you's all! Any if any one would know's how or would like to be my beta reading, I would gladly appreciate it. If you are interested please private message me.


End file.
